staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 czerwca 1992
8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Szkoła dla rodziców (1) 10.00 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" - serial prod. niemieckiej 10.45 Szkoła dla rodziców (2) 11.00 "Koronacja" - film dok. prod. fińskiej 11.40 Moja modlitwa 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15-16.10 TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Agroszkoła: Uprawy specjalne chmiel, wiklina 12.45 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza - informacje o programach planowanych na najbliższy tydzień 13.00 Teleplastikon 13.20 Eko - Lego 13.45 "Al Kibla - kierunek na Mekkę" (12): "Gaudi w Kapadocji" - serial dok. prod. hiszpańskiej 14.10 ABC ekonomii: Waluta 14.20 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - propozycje dla ośmioklasistów 14.30 Szkoła żon - umieć zwyciężać, umieć przegrywać 15.00 Pogranicze: Tarnoszyn 15.10 Dokument trochę inny: Andrzej Brzozowski 15.40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Szkoła inaczej Komunikacja 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla najmłodszych: "Ciuchcia" 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (60) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Laboratorium: Magnesy wokół nas 17.55 Za kierownicą 18.00 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.50 Tele - Audio - Video 19.15 Dobranoc: "Bouli" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Zaklęte rewiry" - film fab. prod. polsko-czechosłowackiej (1975) 21.45 "Aby do świtu" (18-ost.) - telenowela TVP 22.10 Polskie ZOO (powt.) 22.25 Studio Temat 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" wieczór baletowy: "Niżyński" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 0.15 Jutro w programie 0.20 Noc z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy ze Szczecina 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Przygody supermana" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.35 Świat kobiet 9.00 Programy lokalne 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Przygody supermana" (powt.) 16.15 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Sprawa Janiny Borowskiej 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.10 "Świat lat trzydziestych" (2): "Utopia i wolność" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej. Okres panowania Stalina w ZSRR 18.00-21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 22.10 "Ryzykowny interes" - komedia prod. USA (1983) 23.45 Non stop kolor: Sinead O'Connor "The year of the horse" (cz. 1) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Non stop kolor: Sinead O'Connor "The year of the horse" (cz. 2) 0.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s-f 22.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Kino grozy: Vampire, 1979 2.00 Telegazeta thumb|left 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Mityng lekkoatletyczny Grand Prix 10.00 Międzynarodowy mecz koszykówki 11.00 Sporty wodne — magazyn 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 13.00 Europejski rajd przełajowy 14.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 16.00 Golf PGA, Irish Open, na żywo 18.00 Wyścigi ciężarowek—monstrów 18.30 Turniej piłki nożnej drużyn młodzieżowych do 21 lat 19.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 20.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Golf PGA, Irish Open 22.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny, St. Denis 24.00 Boks thumb|left 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Boba Dylana 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — popularni artyści, fragmenty koncertów, rozmowy w studiu 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz. 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą thumb|left 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.10 Lassie — serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej — magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara —serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Filmy Alfreda Hitchcocka: Marnie — dreszczowiec USA, 1963 22.30 Dirndijagd am Klimandscharo — komedia RFN, 1983 0.05 Tutti Frutti — erotyczny teleshow 1.00 Striptiz o północy 1.05 Verfluchtes Amsterdam — hol. dreszczowiec, 1987 3.00 Dirndijagd am Kilimandscharo (Das verrückle Strandhotel) 4.20 Formuła 1 thumb|left 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Czarująca Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Powrót do Edenu 10.00 Die Verschwörer — Im Namen der Gerechigkeit 10.55 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA, po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest — serial familijny USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA, po filmie: wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Der Mann mit zwei Gehirnen (The Man with Two Brains) — film fab. USA, 1983 21.55 Spottschau — progr. satyryczny 22.25 The Killing Fields — ang. film fab., 1983 1.00 Wiadomości 1.05 Africa Erotica (II Decamerone Nero) — włosko—franc. film erot., 1972 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku